


Orientation

by Runsoirse (Rosawyn)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bisexuality, First Time, Gay For You, Holding Hands, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Questioning, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Identity, Sexuality, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosawyn/pseuds/Runsoirse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'"This doesn't mean I'm gay," Dean said. "I mean, gay guys are into other men in general, but you're the only dude I've ever been even the slightest bit attracted to."'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orientation

“This doesn't mean I'm gay,” Dean said, running a hand over his face as he sat naked on the edge of the hotel bed. “I mean, gay guys are into other men in general, but you're the only dude I've ever been even the slightest bit attracted to.” He turned his head slightly and looked at where Castiel reclined against the pillows, also naked. Castiel reached out and captured one of Dean's hands in his own, bringing it to his mouth and pressing a hesitant kiss into the palm. Dean's eyes fell closed and he breathed out in a contented sigh before continuing, “Even bisexual guys are interested in guys in general, right?”

Castiel narrowed his eyes slightly and cocked his head to one side. “Dean, you are the only being to whom I have ever felt this type of attraction—what label would you assign to my sexual orientation?”

Dean cocked an eyebrow at him, one side of his mouth quirking upwards. “Dean-sexual?”

**Author's Note:**

> This can be considered something of a sequel to my other fic "More Than Willing" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/492958) if you like, but you certainly don't need to read that to understand this.


End file.
